


After the Battle

by RedLacey



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:15:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29640078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLacey/pseuds/RedLacey
Summary: Reginald searches the airship for his Right Hand Man, and is surprised by what he finds.
Kudos: 20





	After the Battle

Reginald walked quickly toward the bridge of the Toppat Airship. He couldn’t believe what had happened in the last hour. Everything had been completely normal, and then he showed up.   
Reginald’s Right Hand Man tried to hold Henry off while he fled, but he caught up to him in the cargo bay. He hated to do it, but he only had one choice left. He surrendered the airship and his position as the Toppat Clan’s leader to Henry, with the hope that he wouldn’t give all of his years of hard work up to the government. Henry agreed.   
Reginald had hurried off as fast as he could to find his Right Hand, but nobody knew where he was. He searched every room from the cargo bay to the brig, until he finally made it to the bridge. He paused before opening the door, dreading what laid beyond it, but quickly realized that he needed to go on anyway. Reginald opened it.   
In the middle of the floor laid his Right Hand Man. His bloody, burned, mangled Right Hand Man. He stared ahead in shock. He couldn’t believe his eyes. Right was the most capable person on the airship, how had this happened? He called for help, and tried to find a pulse. He failed to do so. 

“Chief? What’s the problem?” Sven Svensson asked calmly as he walked in. He realized what it was before he got an answer. Reginald passed out.   
“Help, I need some medics!!” Sven called. 

—————————————————————  
Reginald opened his eyes and was nearly blinded by the bright lights of the infrimary. Was it all just a dream? He hoped so, but he feared for the worst. Looking around, he spotted Sven.   
“Chief...” Sven trembled. A medic appeared.   
“Is he..?” Reginald struggled to ask.   
“I’m sorry, Chief. He was gone when you found him. There’s nothing more we can do,” the medic explained sadly. “He’s in the next room over. Let me know if there’s anything I can do,”   
“Thank you,” Reginald said softly, struggling to keep himself composed. When he saw Right again, he lost it.   
“NO! Not you! Not you, Right Hand Man!” He sobbed. The medic had told him there was nothing more they could do. But was there? There must be a way. He refused to believe Right was gone forever.   
Reginald didn’t sleep for the next three days. He searched the Internet. He searched through stolen government files. He searched everywhere. Finally, he found something. A solo practitioner known as Dr. Vinschpinsilstien was his last hope. She was known to treat even the worst-off patients through cybernetic surgery, and she was his only hope. He immediately reached out to her.   
Henry was the only one who didn’t want Right Hand Man back. It was understandable, as he was the one responsible for his death, and he didn’t know how he’d respond to his new position as leader. However, Reginald was able to convince him that it was for the best. Soon, the airship was headed towards the doctor’s boat.   
—————————————————————  
The doctor was surprised to see the giant red airship outside of her boat, and was even more surprised when only one person came out. Reginald carried all that was left of her patient, and she couldn’t believe what a mess he was. Still, she had dealt with worse.   
Dr. V took Right into her operating room, urging Reg to stay outside. He worried the entire time. What if he had done this for nothing, and he never woke up? What if he did wake up, but didn’t remember him? There were so many ways this could go wrong, but it still beat his other option. After a few hours that seemed like years, the doctor came out.  
“I was forced to replace left zide of face, right arm, and legs,” Dr. V explained in her Russian accent. “But he will wake up before too long. He should make full recovery. You can go zee him now, but you’ll have to leave after a bit. He will need zome time for me to explain everything to him when he wakez up.”   
Reginald entered the operating room, and found his friend completely different. The left side of his face had been replaced by metal, with his missing eye now a pale screen. His legs and right arm were replaced with steel as well. It hurt Reginald to see how changed he was, but at the same time, he knew this is how it would have to be. He’d be okay again, right?   
He wished he could stay longer and be by his friend’s side, but the doctor assured him that he needed some rest. It did sound tempting, and she managed to convince him to go back out.  
———————————————————————-  
Beginning reboot.  
Please stand by.   
Stress level: 46%  
Overall health: 62%

Right opened his eyes and took a breath. He winced in pain as he tried to sit up.   
“Good, you are awake!” He heard an unfamilliar voice to his side. A blond-haired woman with gloves and glasses stared back at him. He looked around to his side, and saw his right arm. He nearly panicked.  
”What ‘appened?!” He asked in fear. His memory was foggy, but he could remember something about an intruder on the airship, and losing a fight. His voice has a metallic tone to it as well, which he didn’t recognize.   
“You got in a bad fight, your friend would know more. He brought you to me. You were gone for a bit, but I waz able to bring you back. Zome of the damage you zuztained waz too great, and I had to replace your right arm, your legz, and the left zide of your face.” Right was... alarmed to say the least. He was greatful to the doctor for saving him, but confused and distraught about everything she had to do.   
The door opened, and Reginald walked in.   
“Reg?” Right Hand Man asked.   
“Right! How many fingers am I holding up? Can you see me? Do you remember me?” Reginald asked fearfully.   
“‘Ey Reg, calm down. I’m fine.” Reginald teared up.   
“I thought, I thought!” Reg sobbed.   
“It’s a’right Reg, it really is. I can’t imagine what it was like for you all ‘is time, but you don’ need to worry anymore. Is this about the cyberne’ics? I know it’s weird, but I’ll be okay,” Right replied.   
“You were, you were dead!” Reginald answered. “I thought I’d never see you again.”   
“I’m ‘ere now Reg. And I won’ ever let ‘is ‘appen again.”


End file.
